Baiklah, aku mengaku!
by Ex-NekoSavior
Summary: Apa salahku? Dulu aku hanya anak berumur 14 tahun yang masih menyukai bola dan mengganggu teman perempuanku. Tapi semua berubah ketika Uchiha datang.
1. Prolog

Karena aku tak tau (Prolog)

.

Author: Ex-NekoSavior 2013

.

Disclaimer:

.

Naruto Kishimoto

.

Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Note: BoysLove, Rape, KDRT, M-Preg dan blahblah yang lainnya

Menerima kritik dan saran, ingat bedakan antara flamer dan kritik ya... Reader yang cerdas nggak akan salah, mana yang membangun dan mana yang buat down authornya... Sampai ada yang ngeflame... Kamikorosu...

Untuk istilah-istilah di dalam fic ini... Err... Itu hanya perumpamaan karena sebenarnya agak bingung ketika memikirkan panggilan apa yang di gunakan untuk pria... Jangan banyak tanya...

.

.

.

Atau kamikorosu...

.

.

.

(Chapter Prolog: Pembukaan)

.

.

.

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua telah sah menjadi suami dan half-wife..."

Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan setelahnya. Kedua mempelai tersebut berbalik dan berjalan perlahan melewati jajaran tamu yang ada. Semua orang bersorak-sorai bergembira menyambut sang pengantin. Terutama kedua orang tua mereka.

"Selamat untuk anda, Tuan Uchiha..." Seorang wartawan berkata dibarisan para tamu. Diikuti dengan 'Hn' sang Uchiha. Lalu sang wartawan melambaikan tangan saat keduanya melewatinya.

"Selamat ya, semoga bahagia..." Kata wanita berambut pink seleher tersebut sambil menghapus air mata bahagianya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-nee..." Jawab mempelai half-wife tersebut

Kedua mempelai akhirnya berjalan ke arah mobil. Tampak salah satu mempelai sulit untuk melangkah masuk karena bagian belakang rok yang terlalu panjang.

"Terima kasih, Kiba..." Jawabnya ketika temannya membantunya mengangkat bagian roknya. Sedangkan sang teman hanya menunduk lalu menutup pintu mobil dan pergi menjauh. Mobil pengantin mulai berjalan. Tampak sang Uchiha menekan tombol untuk menaikkan kaca pembatas antara kursi penumpang dan kursi supir.

"Masih ingat kan tentang perjanjian kita, Naruto?" Si Uchiha muda membuka pembicaraan. Tampak lawan bicaranya menunduk takut, tak berani menatap sang Uchiha muda. "Cih! Aku tanya sekali lagi... Masih ingat?" Katanya sambil memberikan penekanan diakhir kalimat. Naruto tampak hanya mengangguk, pasrah.

"Sesuai perjanjian didalam kontrak, kau tidak bisa mengugat cerai, kecuali aku yang menginginkannya." Uchiha berkata pada Naruto sambil mengibaskan amplop perjanjian mereka.

"Jika kau melanggar kontrak... Habislah riwayat keluarga Uzumaki, kau paham kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Perlahan bulir air matanya terjatuh. 'Ini demi keluargaku...' Ucapnya dalam hati.

=== Kamikorosu ===

Tak pernah Naruto bayangkan nasibnya akan seperti ini. Hey, siapa yang mau jika hanya digunakan sebagai alat untuk mendapatkan jabatan atau harta dari orang tuanya? Tidak ada, begitu pun kalian.

Naruto berpikir kenapa harus dia? Padahal dia hanya anak desa berumur 14 tahun yang masih senang bermain bola dan masih senang mengganggu atau menyolek teman perempuannya. Tapi setelah Uchiha ini datang bersama kedua orangtuanya, kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia telah dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya karena dulu keluarganya berhutang kepada keluarga Uchiha.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sang Uchiha berbalik padanya.

"Ini kamarmu. Mulai hari ini kau akan tidur disini dan bekerja disini sebagai... Pembantu..." Uchiha menatapnya dingin dan tajam. Pandangan itu seolah-olah menusuk si Blonde.

"T-tapi S-Sas..."

"...-Sama. Sasuke-sama..."

"Sasuke-sama..." Katanya dengan suara sangat pelan. "Aku adalah pengantinmu..." Kata Naruto

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Lalu tersenyum begis. "...Oh... Ternyata si bocah ini mengerti soal 'pengantin', ya? Baiklah jika itu maumu... Aku akan membuatmu berteriak memohon ampun padaku..."

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Naruto yang meronta disaat Sasuke mendorongnya masuk kedalam kamar. Dilanjutkan dengan bunyi pintu yang terkunci dan suara Naruto yang memohon pada Sasuke.

=== Kamikorosu ===

TBC

Prolog end... Well, the next chapter isinya agak sedikit... Ingat sedikit loh... Ber-rating M... Mohon persiapkan diri ye :p


	2. Chapter 1: No Wonder

Chapter 1: No wonder...

Author: Ex-NekoSavior

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, slight humor

Warning: baca chapter 1 tentang warningnya... Untuk panjang pendeknya chapter mungkin kadang akan sedikit panjang dan kadang pendek. Tergantung si author mau di TBC sampe mana... Huakakakak! Tetap kritik dan saran akan di tampung... Hanya saja terkadang susah ngetik dengan black***** yang sudah mulai ngadet2 nggak jelas, kadang ke save kadang nggak... *sigh...* jadi males ngetik banyak... *SasuNaru: Author Somplak!*

- neko neko neko -

Naruto terdiam. Setetes air mata tampak jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya. Sesekali ia sesegukan, mengingat kejadian yang dia alami. Tubuhnya menggetar tatkala orang disampingnya bergerak atau mendengar suara dengkuran kecilnya. Apa masalahnya sebenarnya?

Ia bahkan tak tau apa yang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya 8 tahun itu lakukan. 'Ibu... Ayah...' lirihnya pelan. Ia mengelus punggung tangannya dan pipinya pelan, lebam dan mulai kebiruan... Mengingat perlahan kejadian yang ia alami.

-Flashback-

Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Mata Naruto membulat ketika Sasuke melemparnya ke dinding terdekat. Hantaman di kepala bagian belakangnya terasa sakit dan membuatnya agak pusing. Pendengarannya berdenging. Ia berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya dan tertunduk. Tak berani menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

"Ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi." Sasuke berkata dengan tatapan menusuk. Naruto menatapnya ragu.

"Ak-ak... Kata Mikoto kaa-san aku adalah pengantinmu." Naruto berkata dan memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. "Mi-Mikoto kaa-san yang bilang begitu..."

Marah, itu yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika nama wanita itu disebut.

"Ternyata wanita busuk itu... Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, anak desa. Apa yang kau dan wanita itu rencanakan? Ah... Aku tau. Pasti kalian berdua merencanakan untuk merebut apa yang aku punya sekarang, kan?" Sasuke menatapnya begis. Naruto yang dibawahnya hanya bisa merasa terintimidasi.

"Katakan anak desa... Apa yang kau dan wanita itu rencanakan? Apakah membunuhku lalu mengambil semuanya seperti ia membunuh Otousan? Atau menendangku dari rumah ini?" Sasuke menatap Naruto. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Baiklah kalau kau memilih untuk diam..."

Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke ketika mendengar suara. Matanya membesar dan tubuhnya menggetar.

"Kau yang memilihnya, Anak Desa. Bukan aku..."

Ctarrrr!

"A-aduh!" Naruto terkejut ketika Sasuke mencambuknya menggunakan ikat pinggang.

"Katakan apa yang kalian rencanakan!"

"Hentikan! Hentikan! S-sakit! Ibu! Ibu! Awww!" Naruto tak hentinya memohon pada Sasuke saat ia terus menerus mencambuk Naruto. Tapi tak ada keinginan Sasuke untuk berhenti mencambuknya. "

"Katakan. Atau aku tidak akan berhenti mencambukmu." ancam Sasuke, Naruto hanya menangis dan berusaha melindungi dirinya dari ikat pinggang Sasuke.

"Rupanya wanita itu telah membuatmu diam. Apa yang dia berikan? Uang? Cih! Aku bisa memberimu uang lebih banyak dari yang ia beri. Sekarang katakan padaku!" Sasuke mencambuk badan Naruto. Tampak bilur kemerahan dan di beberapa tempat tampak bercak darah akibat gesekan kulit Naruto dengan kepala ikat pinggang Sasuke yang terlihat tajam.

"A-ampun hentikan... Sakit... Huaaa... Ibu... IBU... SAKIT!" Naruto tidak berdaya saat Sasuke terus menerus memukulnya. Ia ketakutan. Air matanya terus berjatuhan ke lantai. "Ampun! Ampun! Ampun!" hanya itu yang mampu Naruto katakan. Sesaat setelahnya Sasuke berhenti memukulnya.

"Cih... Kalian memang sudah di bungkam dengan uang ya? Okay... Fine... Aku mengerti... Jangan salahkan aku, Anak Desa. Jangan pernah menyesali karena kau sudah membantahku." kata Sasuke murka.

Sasuke berjalan nendekati Naruto. Lalu ia menarik rambut Naruto dengan kasar. Tampak dari hidung Naruto keluar cairan merah dan air mata yang terus menerus banjir. "Tolong berhenti... Sakit..." kata Naruto yang tidak di gubris Sasuke. Malah semakin menarik rambut Naruto hingga beberapa helaian rambut pirangnya tergeletak dilantai. "Aw... Sakit... Sakit..." Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menangis dibawahnya.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Dia hanya anak desa berumur 14 tahun. Ini konflik keluarga. Why? Just why?' Sasuke membatin. Kemudian ia melepaskan rambut Naruto yang diikuti dengan suara tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke lantai. Ia sedikit menunduk. Sejajarkan posisinya dengan Naruto. Ia melihat wajah bocah itu, sedikit luka dibagian dagunya. Sasuke sedikit iba dengan Naruto dan menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

Menyadari itu Naruto langsung bangkit dan menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun melihat Naruto beringsut menjauhinya. Melihat itu emosi Sasuke yang seperti wanita sedang datang bulan (emosi ababil. LOL! *chidori*), kembali lagi. Ia dengan keras memukul wajah Naruto. Naruto tergeletak di lantai. Tidak berdaya. Kepalanya pusing dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Didengarnya dengan samar-samar ketika Sasuke berkata.

"Sudah bagus mau di tolong! Malah bersikap kurang aja. Brengsek!" Kata Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang kehilangan kesadaran.

- End Flashback -

Tubuhnya sakit, dari kepala sampai kaki. Pandangannya masih mengabur karena air mata. Hatinya mencelos terus ingin pulang dan meninggalkan semua ini. Ia mencoba bergerakkan badannya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk ketika ia mencoba bangun. Naruto meringis ketika badannya terangkat dari tempat tidur.

Ia berjalan ke arah luar, menutup pintunya perlahan. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan sambil sesekali ia meringis ketika badannya bersentuhan dengan dinding-dinding disampingnya. Ia benci. Baru sekali ini ia membenci orang. Terlebih orang yang membantu dalam hidupnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

'Habislah keluarga Uzumaki...'

Perkataan itu masih membekas diingatannya. Ia mencelos lagi. Ingin ia kabur dari rumah itu dan pergi kemana pun yang ia suka, tapi disisi lain bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Tak bisa ia bayangkan ketika adiknya Deidara dan Kurama harus berada di pinggir jalan. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kurama yang lemah dari lahir karena sakit jantung.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di knop pintu. Ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Mau kemana kau, Bocah?" Terdengar suara bariton dari arah belakang. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia takut untuk menoleh dan memutuskan untuk diam sambil menahan tangis. Please... Apapun itu semoga kali ini bukan vas bunga sebesar gaban yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Cih..." Terdengar suara itu mendecih dan pergi menjauh. Ia masih tetap tak ingin berbalik karena takut pemuda itu sudah dibelakangnya tiba-tiba dan memukulnya.

"Aku tak sekejam itu, Bocah." Suara itu mengagetkannya setelah beberapa menit tidak terdengar suara apapun. Sasuke menarik Naruto, lalu mendorongnya ke sofa terdekat. "Berikan tanganmu... Dan buka bajumu. Aku tidak ingin ketika Itachi datang melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini." Ucapnya dingin. Naruto memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Itachi-nii..." Naruto bergumam. Bagaimana awalnya masalah ini muncul adalah karena Itachi yang datang dan mengaku sebagai tetangga barunya dengan menggunakan nama Hyuuga. Demi Jashin. Seandainya Naruto mengetahui Itachi berbohong saat itu dan dengan tenangnya Itachi mengatakan 'Gomen, Naru-chan.' Dengan tatapan dingin, bukan seperti Itachi yang biasanya, ia pasti sudah menjadikannya perkedel yang dimakan dengan soto saat itu juga.

'Sesaat tadi si pantat ayam ini memukulku, lalu sekarang ia bersikap baik. Plin-plan...' Ucapnya dalam hati mencelos. Hei, Naruto... Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dia tidak melempar vas bunga kali ini.

"Uuh!" Naruto bergumam ketika kapas yang diberi anti-septic mengenai permukaan kulitnya yang terluka. "Sakit..." Ucapnya. Sebulir air mata tampak di pelupuk matanya.

"Cengeng..." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan malah menekan kapas itu. Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke melakukan itu. Didalam hati ingin sekali ia ber-OOC ria. Sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis menahan sakit. "Cowok kok cengeng... Nggak malu sama cewek... Adikku saja ketika ia ditabrak motor nggak pernah keluar air mata. Lah kamu...? Baru luka segini saja sudah menangis."

Twich

Tampak satu kedutan di kepala Naruto. Ingin ia memukul orang didepannya ini andai saja ia lebih kuat dan lebih lihai dari orang didepannya ini. Dan 'adik'? Darimana si Uchiha ini punya adik? Jelas-jelas ia anak terakhir! Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Sakit! Aaauu!" Rutukannya berhenti ketika Sasuke mulai mengobati luka Naruto.

"Cengeng!" Ucap Sasuke yang terus menekan kapasnya. Demi darah Uchiha... Sasuke bersumpah demi mulut bau Itachi bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap OOC dihadapan orang lain selain pada Otousannya dulu.

"Sudah selesai... Tapi ingat, Bo..."

"Naruto..."

"Dobe..."

"Teme..."

"Whatever..."

"Haah? Wateper apa?"

"Shit, Naruto! Kita lagi ada dicerita lain dan umurmu 14 tahun! Demi Kisame dan ikan-ikan yang menari di sampingnya!"

-cuuut- balik ke topik...

"Sudah selesai... Tapi ingat, Bo..."

"Naruto... N-nama saya, Naruto..." Potong Naruto diikuti dengan lirikan 'berani-mutus-kata-kata-ku?'

"Apapun! Siapa pun namamu aku tidak perduli! Cukup ingat. Sekali kau melangkahkan kaki dari rumah ini, tamatlah riwayat keluargamu..." Ucap Sasuke melangkah pergi dari Naruto. "Dan ingat, disaat kau menggugat cerai... Disaat itulah kontrak kita habis..." Sasuke menatap dingin pada Naruto lalu meninggalkannya diikuti dengan debaman pintu kamarnya.

Naruto menunduk dan menatap tangannya yang terkepal. 'Ini demi Kurama dan Deidara...' Ucapnya diikuti dengan semangatnya saat itu.

-neko-

"Aaah... Hnn..."

Terdengar desahan dari seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang menunggangi seorang lelaki. Mata merahnya yang setengah terbuka menatap lelaki dibawahnya. Sedangkan lelaki dibawahnya tampak tidak menikmati.

"Kita sudahi saja, Kurenai..." Katanya dingin. Diikuti dengan dengusan kesal dari si wanita.

"Kau ini kenapa, Tachi?" Katanya. Itachi menatap lurus tubuh Kurenai. Lelaki mana yang tidak tergoda dengan tubuh bak gitar spanyol dengan kedua bola yang menggantung didadanya yang dipercaya Itachi pasti berukuran 'simetris'. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Itachi sudah tidak tertarik dengan tubuh itu.

"Pulanglah. Asuma mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan..."

Ya, baik Kurenai maupun Itachi hanya melakukan sex untuk alasan 'kepuasan' yang tidak didapat dari pasangannya. Tidak ada landasan cinta saat mereka melakukannya. Mereka anggap ini hanyalah 'kerja tanpa ikatan apapun'.

"Baiklah... Hm... Jika ada sesuatu mengganggumu, aku siap mendengarkanmu..." Kata Kurenai yang sedang membersihkan daerah kewanitaannya dari cairan miliknya. Itachi mendengus. "Aku tau kau sedang ada masalah. Apa karena bocah pirang yang kau ceritakan itu?" Kurenai berpose berpikir, lalu ia mulai mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Bersihkan dirimu, lihatlah... Bahkan kondom ini tidak berisi seperti biasanya. Sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar membuat orientasi sex-mu menyimpang..." Kurenai tersenyum intimidasi.

"Apapun itu, Kurenai. Tolong tinggalkan aku untuk sementara."

"Okay... Tapi ingat, Tachi... Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah 'pasangan' adikmu... Aku pergi dulu..." Kata Kurenai lalu meninggalkan Itachi.

"... Shit..." Tampak kemarahan di wajah tampan Itachi. Terlihat dari semakin dalamnya bekas luka di wajahnya.

"Naruto..."

- TBC -

Horray!

Chapter 1 berhasil diselesaikan dengan tingkat kegilaan 5%

Sekalian mau promosi nih untuk kalian :3

Neko punya online shop untuk cosplayer :3

Yang mau bisa mengunjungi ke fb dengan nama: Ru Cosplay Shop

Author story:

A = Author

R = Reporter

N = Naruto

S = Sasuke

I = Itachi

K= Shikamaru

-batas-

R : "Hm... Sekarang ada slight humor, Thor?"

A: "Thor... Thor... Emg apaan Thor? JonThor? Iye... Ada dikit... Biar ga terlalu fokus ke penyiksaan Naruto *ketawa begis*"

S+N: "SOPLAK! *nampol pake sarungnya Itachi*"

R: "hei kalian menjauh dulu, ini bukan sesi untuk kalian... Okay kita balik ke permasalahan... Kenapa di tambah slight humor?"

A: "biar g monoton, bro. Lg malas nyiksa terlalu 'wow'. Walau saya penganut sistem bdsm dan angsty akut, tetap nggak rela kalau Naruto di *pip* sama Sasuke... Canda... Yang jelas karena ada pembaca yang minta Naruto jangan terlalu disiksa... Hehehe..."

R: "okay... Kalau begitu kita saksikan kilas chapter selanjutnya..."

-next chapter-

"Kau kira mau di bawa kemana hubungan kalian, Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya memandang bosan.

"Ke ranjang... Tentu saja... Mau kemana lagi? Ba-ka a-ni-ki..." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya. Diikuti dengan dengusan kesal dari Itachi.

- See you next chapter -


	3. Chapter 2: Emotionless

Chapter 2: Lonely

Note dari Author:

Untuk "Elite Apartment Shinjuku West" karena author nggak tau pasti tentang detil hotel ini (hanya di sebutkan mempunyai dapur kecil di pojok, pelayanan yang memuaskan dan ruangan apartment yang indah, bersih dan nyaman), selebihnya author karang untuk. dalam apartmentnya :)

Untuk masalah apartmentnya author harap jangan ada yang protes ya... Ini namanya kekuatan imagine #ditabok

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan baik, Noo flamer allowed for review

- Lonely -

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala. Diikuti dengan lampu lalu lintas berwarna-warni dan beberapa lampu apartement disekitarnya menambah gemerlapnya malam di Shibuya, Tokyo. Patung Hachiko yang berdiri gagah didepan Stasiun Shibuya, sebagai tanda jasa atas kesetiaan sang anjing. Masih terlihat jelas kesibukan di tempat ini. Beberapa orang kantoran yang bersetelan jas hitam, orang-orang yang sekedar menikmati Shibuya, berapa cosplay dan sejenisnya.

Dari arah Shibuya Crossing, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan setelan jaket panjang abu-abunya berjalan dengan berwibawa. Beberapa wanita bahkan sempat berteriak histeris ketika melihat pemuda berperawakan tegap dengan rambut panjang serta mata yang tajam. Tak ia perdulikan wanita-wanita yang berteriak disetiap langkahnya, bahkan tidak sedikit pun wanita yang menggodanya dan ingin 'One Night Stand' dengannya. Tapi ia hanya menatapnya dingin dan membuat urung para wanita.

Ia mendengus kesal dan menghentikan langkahnya didepan Zebra-Cross. Dengan kaki yang panjang tentu sangat mudah untuk melangkah tanpa harus mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Sesekali ia meniup tangannya yang dingin dan beberapa uap dari nafasnya berterbangan ke segala arah. Hari itu adalah tanggal 5 Desember, tapi dinginnya sudah menusuk tiap-tiap manusia yang diluar rumah.

Ia menutup matanya, menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberhentikan taksi.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Kemana tujuan anda?" Tanya supir taksi itu kepada pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Elite Apartemen Shinjuku West." Katanya pelan, sang sopir menggangguk dan mulai menjalankan taksinya.

-Lonely-

Setelah 16 menit perjalanan dari Shibuya, akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ia membayar ongkos taksi dan melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen tersebut.

Tak banyak tingkah ia langsung menuju ruangannya. Ia memberi anggukan ringan ke setiap pelayan yang menyapanya. Ia begitu lelah, sangat lelah. Apartment yang hanya memiliki 50 ruang itu terlihat begitu rapi dan bersih. Di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat pohon bonsai yang tertata rapi, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti terkagum-kagum. Di sisi lain terdapat lukisan-lukisan khas Jepang yang indah. Apartment seharga JPY 14.908 atau setara 1,5juta / malam itu sangat cocok untuk tempat menghilangkan penat atau sekedar bersantai.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha'. Ia merogoh kantongnya lalu membukanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya malas dan langsung menggelosorkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Naruto..." Ucapnya lalu menutup matanya perlahan dan akhirnya terbawa ke dunia mimpi.

-Lonely-

"Kau harus melihat calon adik iparmu, Itachi-kun..." Wanita itu duduk didepannya sambil sesekali meminum kopi yang tersaji didepannya. "Suka atau tidak suka, perjanjian ini telah disepakati oleh pihak Uzumaki dan kepala keluarga Uchiha." Ucapnya dingin.

Itachi menatap poto seorang pemuda didepannya, "tapi dia hanya anak berumur 14 tahun, Kaa-san..." Itachi berkata dengan suara lembut. "Apa tidak lebih baik untuk menunggu ia berumur 17 tahun dahulu?"

"Dan kau ingin hidup dijalanan, begitu? Jangan bodoh, Itachi... Kita semua tau kalau kita membutuhkan uang untuk hidup..."

Itachi terdiam menatap wanita itu. "Berikan padaku alamat jelasnya, Kaa-san..."

Sesaat wanita itu tampak berdiri dan mencari-cari beberapa arsip dibelakangnya, lalu membukanya.

"Anak itu, dia tinggak di Shirakawa. Aku akan menyediakan rumah tinggal untukmu selama beberapa bulan. Awasi anak itu jangan sampai orangtuanya membocorkan masalah ini padanya. Kau mengerti, Itachi?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, Kaa-san... Aku akan pergi hari ini juga..." Itachi berkata lalu meninggalkan wanita itu yang sedang menerawang jendela didepannya.

-Lonely-

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Ia bersiap-siap berkemas, memilah-milah apa yang mau dibawa atau diperlukan dan apa yang ditinggal. Sesaat dia berpikir, apakah baik melakukan ini?

"Mau kemana, Tachi?" Sapa seseorang dari balik pintu. Itachi menoleh, lalu membalikkan lagi kepalanya. Bergelut dalam kesibukannya.

"Ada urusan... Sebentar lagi mau keluar kota untuk beberapa bulan..." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda yang berambut senada dengannya.

"Tumben? Biasanya untuk tugas diluar kota kau mengirimkan Kakashi."

"Klien kita kali ini tidak ingin ditemui dengan perantara, Otouto..." Itachi masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke tasnya.

"Didaerah mana?"

Itachi terdiam, sesaat ia bergelut dengan pikirannya. "Jika aku memberi taumu, kau janji tidak akan nekat mengikutiku kan? Jangan sampai kita kehilangan klien yang sangat berharga. Satu klien pergi itu sama saja mengusir beratus-ratus klien lain." Katanya dingin. Sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Bingung.

"Tumben kau tidak terlihat antusias..."

"Sasuke... Please, apakah aku terlihat ingin berdebat atau sekedar mengobrol?" Itachi membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang adik.

"Hn... Terserahmulah, Tachi..." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak dan menutup pintunya. "Give me 'good-bye kiss', Aniki..."

Itachi menatap sang adik yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya. Tanpa ekspresi. Bibir lembut adiknya menghusap lembut bibirnya.

"Okay... Jaa... Hati-hati..." Katanya sambil meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam memandangi kepergian sang adik.

Blam...

Terdengar bunyi halus dari pintu yang ditutup. Itachi masih memandang daun pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Bocah..." Katanya pelan sambil menghapus kasar bibirnya.

-Lonely-

Setelah menempuh 5 jam perjalanan dari Tokyo, Itachi akhirnya sampai di pemukiman penduduk didaerah Shirakawa. Sejauh mata memandang, Itachi hanya melihat hutan yang mengelilingi desa ini. Daerah yang dibatasi oleh pegunungan Ryohaku dan Prefektur Ishikawa dan Toyama ini masih menggunakan rumah-rumah tradisional yang disebut Gassho-Zukuri.

"Itachi-sama... Kita sudah sampai..."

Itachi menghirup udara di desa itu. 'Segar...' Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia memandang ke beberapa sudut desa. Hamparan bunga sakura dapat di nikmati disejauh mata memandang.

"Itachi-sama, semua barang sudah diturunkan. Jaga diri anda baik-baik." Kata si supir. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. 'Sejuk...' Ucapnya dalam hati

"Naru-chan! Jangan lari-lari!"

"Nee! Nee! Ibu tidak apa! Aku kan sudah besar!"

"Naru-chan! Adikmu ikut-ikutan lari juga! Nanti bagaimana kalau jatuh dan mereka menangis? Kau tau kan betapa susahnya menghentikan mereka ketika menangis?"

BRUKKK!

"IITAI!"

"Naru-chan!"

"Nii-chan..."

Naruto tampak mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena jatuh kebelakang. Ia menatap seseorang didepannya. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Aah! Maafkan aku... Kakek... Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu..."

Twitch...

Muncullah urat-urat dikepala Itachi.

"Ibu... Aku tidak apa, tapi mungkin kakek ini ada yang terluka..." Kata Naruto santai diikuti dengan bertambahnya kedutan dikepala Itachi. "Apa ada yang terluka, Kakek?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata besarnya. "Eeh?" Naruto membeo ketika melihat orang didepannya mengeluarkan aura kehitaman serta kedutan dikepalanya.

"Hei, Bocah... Bagian mana dari tubuhku yang terlihat seperti kakek?" Itachi mencoba membuat suaranya tetap terdengar cool dan men-death glare bocah di bawahnya.

"Hm..." Naruto menatapnya. "Keriput di wajah, check. Muka yang tidak terlihat ramah, check. Terus, suka marah-marah..." Itachi semakin dongkol mendengar perkataan bocah didepannya.

"Maaf saja, Bocah. Tapi aku ini masih berumur 27 tahun..." Jawab Itachi yang menahan kekesalannya. Demi apapun! Itachi masih dalam masa kepala 2X dan dibilang kakek? Jashin-sama tidak akan memaafkanmu bocah.

"Naru-chan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto mengangguk perlahan. "Syukurlah... Tuan, maafkan..." Kata-kata Kushina terputus ketika ia melihat pria didepannya. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menatapnya lurus dan dingin.

"... Bu... Ibu... Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Kurama, menarik sedikit sweater ibunya. Kushina menggeleng pelan.

"Naru-chan, sudah ibu bilang berapa kali jangan nakal! Nanti ibu adukan ke ayahmu..." Kushina berkata sambil menjewer telinga Naruto. Naruto meringis dan sedikit mengaduh.

"Gomennn, Ibu... Ittaii..." Ringis Naruto sambil memegangi telinganya yang memerah. "Lagian bukan aku kok yang salah." Naruto mengelak yang selanjutnya mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Kushina.

"Naru, kamu bisa pulang duluan bersama dengan kedua adikmu kan? Ibu ada urusan sebentar..." Kushina berkata sambil tersenyum diikuti dengan anggukan ringan Naruto.

"Nee! Ayo..." Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng kedua adiknya. Mereka bertiga pergi menjauh meninggalkan Itachi dan Kushina.

"Jika aku tidak salah... Kau harusnya Kushina-san... Benar?" Itachi membuka pembicaraan. Kushina masih diam dan menatap kepergian anaknya. "Aku anggap itu benar." Itachi membuang nafas.

"Fugaku meninggal..."

Mata Kushina membulat sempurna. Tidak percaya. Orang yang selama ini dia hormati sebagai penyelamat keluarganya dan sebagai mantan kekasih dari sahabatnya meninggal. "B-bagaimana bisa...? Padahal seminggu yang lalu ia masih menghubungiku dan katanya ia dalam keadaan yang sangat baik..."

"Kita tidak tau kapan kematian akan datang. Otousan meninggal karena jantungnya kumat setelah bertengkar dengan okaasan." Itachi membuang pandangannya.

Kushina membuang nafas pelan. "Apa kedatanganmu kesini karena masalah itu?"

Itachi menatap mata Kushina, lalu mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "Ya, karena okaasan khawatir tentang masalah finansial keluarga..." Itachi berkata sambil membenarkan sweater yang dikenakannya.

"Aku mengerti... Kapan akan dilaksanakan?"

"Secepatnya..."

-Lonely-

Itachi membuka matanya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menajamkan matanya yang agak mengabur akibat tidur telungkup dengan tangan yang menyilang sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada disamping meja kecil didekat tempat tidur.

"Hm? Sasuke?" Katanya lalu membuka ponsel flip-nya. "Moshi-moshi, Itachi disini..."

"_Halo, Itachi…"_

Itachi mengrenyitkan keningnya. "Ada apa? Ini masih jam 3 pagi…"

"_Aku merindukanmu…"_

Itachi menatap jendela yang terbuka didepannya. Ia mendengus pelan. "Kau melupakan Naruto, Suke…" Itachi berkata dengan menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"_Naruto? Kau tau kan aku dari dulu tidak pernah suka pada anak itu? Wanita itu…"_

"Bukan okaasan… Tapi otousan… Kau mengerti? Dan Naruto bukanlah mainan. Camkan itu Uchiha Sasuke…" Itachi berkata. Tampak kilat kebencian terpancar dimatanya.

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Aku tunggu di Matsuya Shinjuku."_

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Itachi berdecih kesal. "Anak itu tidak pernah berubah…" Itachi menggenggam ponsel Docomo P-07C miliknya. Entah bagaimana ponsel itu membuka _gallery_ poto miliknya. Matanya membulat sempurna lalu terlihat melembut ketika melihat gambar yang terpampang di ponsel itu.

"Naruto…" katanya sambil mencium layar ponsel tersebut. "Andai saja bukan Sasuke…"

-Lonely-

Itachi mengarahkan mobilnya ke Matsuya Shinjuku. Restoran yang menyediakan makanan khas Korea itu merupakan restoran favorit Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia mengetukkan jarinya di_-steer_ mobilnya. Menimang-nimang ponselnya. Lalu mencari nama di kontaknya.

Tuut… Tuut…

"_Halo…"_

"Aku sudah disini…" Itachi mengeratkan giginya. "Apa kau sudah sampai?" Itachi berkata. Terdengar sebuah tawa kecil dari seberang telepon.

"_Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Aniki…"_ terdengar suara seduktif dari Sasuke. Itachi terlihat kesal dan sedikit marah. Ia Langkahkan kakinya keluar mobil sport merahnya dan menguncinya. Ia menuju pintu restoran tersebut lalu mencari sosok Sasuke yang menatap sosoknya tajam.

"Apa maumu…" Itachi berkata tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke membalas tatapannya dengan tajam. Rasa lapar yang di rasa Sasuke hilang begitu saja ketika Itachi, orang yang biasanya berkata lembut padanya mengeluarkan nada datar dan terdengar mengintimidasi sang bungsu.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan… Apa maumu…" Itachi berkata sambil mendudukkan dirinya diseberang Sasuke. "Aku tau pasti ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan…" Itachi menatap Sasuke dalam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melahap _Dukbokki_-nya dengan lahap. "Dengar Sasuke… Apapun yang kau rencanakan itu, jangan pernah berharap aku akan ikut berpartisipasi didalamnya…" Itachi mengancam Sasuke lalu berdiri meninggalkannya.

"Walaupun itu tandanya kau harus merelakan tubuh N-a-r-u-t-o untukku, Aniki?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Hilang sudah kesabaran Itachi menghadapi anak manja ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik menuju meja Sasuke.

"Tenanglah… Itu hanya jika kau tidak setuju. Pesanlah sesuatu…"

Akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Ramen Kamuja…"

"Cih… Bahkan anak itu sudah membuatmu mencintai ramen, Tachi…" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Anak itu… Benar-benar sudah merubahmu…"

"Bukan Naruto, Sasuke. Bukan dia… Tapi aku sendiri… Aku sendiri yang memilih dia…"

Sasuke melepaskan sumpitnya. Ia menarik napas kesal. Belum pernah ia melihat Itachi sebegitu antusiasnya melindungi sesuatu, selain dirinya. Demi tuhan, ingin sekali ia mengutuk Naruto dengan segala kelebihannya yang membuat Itachi berpaling darinya.

"Dengar, Itachi. Apapun itu… Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui kau dengan Naruto… Tidak-akan-pernah…" Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk Itachi. "Dan sesuai perjanjian… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Naruto…"

Itachi terlihat sangat marah. Jika dia bukanlah seorang Uchiha Itachi, mungkin saja sekarang ini ia sudah menyiram lawan bicaranya dengan coklat panas didepannya. Sayangnya ia adalah Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dengan si pangeran lemah lembut. "Apapun itu… Jika kau menyakitinya sedikit saja… Kau tau kan apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Itachi… Itachi… Apa kau tau betapa lemahnya dirimu karena seorang bocah? Yah… Walau pun aku mengakui bahwa tubuhnya begitu menggoda…"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke!"

Senyuman Sasuke semakin melebar. Ia sudah berhasil membuat orang didepannya ini mengeluarkan emosi. Ia telah berhasil mempermainkan Anikinya… Orang yang dicintainya —_menurutnya._

"Yah… Aku sudah tidak tau lagi berapa lama aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Hanya membayangkan dia menangis memohon ampun dibawahku saja sudah membuatku _—excited._ Apalagi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi…"

"Kau kira mau di bawa kemana hubungan kalian, Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya memandang bosan.

"Ke ranjang... Tentu saja... Mau kemana lagi? Ba-ka a-ni-ki..." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya. Diikuti dengan dengusan kesal dari Itachi.

"Hentikan bicaramu, Sasuke. Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau!"

Sasuke menampakkan sunggingan senyumnya. "Kau tau apa yang aku mau…"

Itachi hanya tertunduk, membuang pandangannya dari Sasuke, diikuti seringan kemenangan Sasuke atas kekalahan Itachi.

==TBC==

Bocoran Next Chap:

"Kau tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke…" Itachi menggeleng sambil memeluk Naruto yang ketakutan. "Kau hanya tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan…"

"Diam kau, Itachi…"

=== End chap 2===

=== Omake ===

Disebuah kota di London, terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian ditengah hiruk pikuk keramaian kota tersebut. Pemuda itu terkadang membenarkan rambutnya yang pendek ke belakang telinganya. Ia menatap malas ke arah sekelilingnya. Menurutnya, kota itu begitu monoton. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya berdering. Ia mendecih kecil pada siapapun itu yang menelponnya disaat ia sedang badmood.

'Temari

01895xxx'

Ia menatap malas nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Wanita yang selama ini dia cintai tega berbuat curang dibelakangnya. Diam-diam wanita itu menduakannya. Ia tau, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang pencemburu atau melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir, maka itu ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membuat wanita itu tidak bisa berkilah lagi. Dan tepat malam ini, ia membuat wanita itu terdiam mematung tanpa adanya perlawanan ataupun sanggahan dari mulutnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"_Shikamaru, tolong dengarkan alasanku… yang kau lihat itu hanyalah salah paham. Aku dan Kiba tidak melakukan apapun… Demi tuhan…"_ ia mendengarkan wanita tersebut berkata panjang lebar, diikuti dengan ia menguap bosan.

"Juga saat kau mencium dan mencumbunya diatas tempat tidur kita kau bilang itu hanyalah salah paham? Maaf saja, Temari. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau bodohi. Mengapa kau tidak membodohi si Inuzuka itu dengan mengatakan bahwa hubungamu denganku hanyalah omong kosong? Sudahlah Temari, aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun darimu…"

"_Shikamaru, tolong. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"_ Shikamaru tampak menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Kesal dan bosan menghadapi wanita ini.

"Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku? Baiklah aku mengerti…"

"_Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Aku menc…"_

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku akan kembali bersamamu… Maksudku… Jika kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku… maka bunuhlah dirimu sendiri…" katanya lalu memutuskan teleponnya. "Ini sungguh membosankan…"

Lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang menurut definisinya "menyenangkan…"

==Omake End===

JIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MINAAAAAAAAAAA~~~

Waowakowkoawkow sorry rada mabok deh mau apdet x.x

Soalnya pas kemaren lagi liburan ke banyuwangi – Surabaya – rogojampi – Red island – Pantai Blimbing – ke Surabaya lagi – dan balik ke Jakarta :D

Jadinya sampe rumah kecapekan x.x hehehe

Oh iya, aku promo lagi ya shop aku :D

Facebook: Ru Cosplay Shop

Menjual perlengkapan cosplay. Mulai dari wig, costume dan sepatu handmade serta impor dari taobao heheh :D

Thank you :*


End file.
